World Records and Firsts
World Records and Firsts This page is dedicated to highlighting the world record holders and first to perform certain actions. List of Firsts * First Horse Tamed: Runnerboy * First Non-Staff to join Earthmc: Seranil * First player to kill a mob: Seranil * First player to farm melons: Seranil * First player to shoot an arrow: MLGTerra * First player to mine stone: Minehero43 * First player to mine iron: Minehero43 * First player to mine diamond: Minehero43 * First player to mine gold: Shirazmatas * First wiki page not made by paper: Jacob8858 * First player to establish a town: OsuLazulite * First player to climb Mount Everest: Sulakeken * First person to visit Iceland: bunny119 * First person to disband a town: Magenent * First person to step foot in Japan: Magenent * First person to make a town in Oceania: Magenent * First person to get muted: Magenent * First person to level up alchemy: SpookyScoops * First person to explore the Galapagos Islands: KoalaBox * First person to climb Mount Olympus: Florene * First person to set foot in all 7 continents: KoalaBox * First person to make a town in south america: bunny119 * First Nation (Britain): MineHero43 * First functioning Railroad opened by: PoppyKai, add___123 & The_Pock * First Non-Staff to see a llama: jmills321 * First person to make a Haste 2 potion: alek_b * First person to reach level 100 in Alchemy: alek_b * First person to cure a zombie villager: SpookyScoops * First person to obtain mending: SpookyScoops * First person to make town in China (Beijing): No_Jewtsu * First person to make a town in the Middle East: God_Of_Murloc * First grief to be reverted back was outside of Cilicia_Armenia(Grief made by altay9999) * First comment on this page: Florene * First person to make a town in Hungary: Rulerultamisjr (Ram_RanchII) * First person to make a town in Croatia: JaydenIgleisas (Zagreb) * First person to form a noble household: George_Grosvenor (Britain) * First functioning Democracy: Wabanaki (Iroquios, Cree, Comanche) * First person to make a town in Norway: Magenent * First person to find a turtle: jmills321 * First person to build an ice underground: POGKPP * First person to have any and all Coral Blocks: Magenent List of World Records * Biggest town by area: Turnovo(426) * Biggest number of Town by Nation:Byzantium(+66) * Biggest town by population: Dublin/Epic_Berlin(57) * Biggest nation by population:Byzantium(+261) * Longest canal in world: Korban Canal * Shortest lived nation in the world: Spain(7 Days) * Largest McMmo level: BennyBurst * Largest ship in the world: SMS Tegetthoff (Austria Hungary) * Largest statue in the world: Great Child (Zagreb, Austria Hungry) * Most Suicides (JaydenIglesias 50+) * Most Comment with comments(under this page) * Tallest Cross in the world: Grand Cross of Desemboque (73m, Desemboque) * Largest Hammer and Sickle in the world: Desemboque Socialist Flat Statue (30*30m, Desemboque) * Northernmost town in the world: Nowhere (_o_Toast_o_) * Easternmost town in the world: Tiki (LL_L) * Southernmost town in the world: Station (SouthPole; GravelTravel) * Westernmost town in the world: Waitangi (King_Brutus_III) * Longest Railway in the world: Dakar-Sahel & TransSahara, 14,000 blocks continuously * Nation with Most town in /towny Top Land:Byzantium(Constantinople,Pergamon,Cilician_Armenia) * Player with the largest player skull collection: Magenent (27)